Un Mariage, Un nouveau départ
by Hope And Despair
Summary: Le peuple désire connaître l'identité des pilotes de Gundam. C'est à la suite du mariage de la personne la plus important en politique qu'ils découvriront la vérité, d'une manière originale...


_Ceci est un vieux écrit que j'ai retrouvé il n'y a pas longtemps sur une clé USB que j'ai retrouvé ya pas longtemps_

_J'avais dû écrit ca pendant un cours de philo dont notre prof parlait de mariage, avant de l'écrire sur mon ordi. C'est pour dire que ca remonte..._

_Il se peut qu'il y ait des fautes. J'ai revu le texte à la va-vite et j'ai refais des ptites corrections. Mais bon, voyez si ca vous plait ou pas..._

**Un mariage, Un nouveau départ**

Après la guerre entre la Terre et les Colonies. Après l'accident avec la Fondation Barton, le gouvernement terrestre en accord avec les gouvernements des différentes colonies voulurent mettre la main sur les pilotes de Gundam qui avaient joué un grand rôle pour la paix.  
Ils savaient seulement qu'ils faisaient partis des preventers selon les sources de Lady une. Cependant cela n'empêchait pas les gens de vouloir savoir la vérité sur leurs identités.

A cette époque Heero n'était plus garde du corps de Réléna. En effet tel quel, il ne pouvait pas y avoir de relation sérieuse entre eux. Car c'est strictement interdit dans les closes du contrat. Aussi, il lui demanda sa main dés sa sortie des preventers!

Il la désirait pour lui seul en tant que femme et épouse. Il désirait pouvoir l'appeler _son_ épouse.  
Il faut dire qu'a l'époque beaucoup de gens tournait autour de la jeune femme. Il avait craint qu'elle refuse à cause de sa carrière ou encore à cause des choses qu'il lui a faite - le simple faite de lui rappeler qu'il a failli la tuer ne lui plaisait pas du tout, bien qu'il ait promis de la protéger par la suite - mais elle accepta les larmes aux yeux.

Cependant son frère n'avait pas été ravi, loin de la. Zechs le considérait toujours comme son ennemi. Mais il n'avait pas le droit de choisir pour sa soeur aussi donna t'il son

consentement à la surprise de tous! Et particulièrement Duo, qui affirmait qu'Heero devrait se battre contre Zechs pour obtenir son accord.

Tout le monde fut au courant de cette union au grand damn des aristocrates, mais personne ne sut où le marriage allait se passer. Réléna s'était excusée auprès de son entourage mais elle avait decidé de se marier avec ses proches et ses ami(e)s. Elle ne voulait pas mêler la politique à sa vie personnelle.Elle avait pourtant consenti avec l'accord de son fiancé de se marier à l'église du royaume de Sank où tout les plus grandes personnalités seraient conviés! Ce qui aurait été différent pour le cas de la mairie. Le mariage à la marie avait été fait dans sa ville où elle avait grandi avec les Darlian. Pour Heero cela n'avait pas d'importance. N'ayant pas d'attache sauf peut être la colonie cluster 1, Heero n'avait pas vraiment eu d'enfance heureuse. Orphelin de guerre comme Duo et Trowa, il n'avait connu que la guerre. La seule personne qu'il pouvait considérer comme sa vraie famille quand il été jeune était Odin Lowe, assassin du vrai Heero Yuy! Désormais sa seule famille, c'était les autres pilotes et particulierement Réléna. Sa femme. Il avait gardé ce nom de code. Il n'y avait jamais prêter aucune importance mais c'était avec ce nom qu'il avait rencontré Relena. Une des rares personnes qui avaient été pour lui un vrai secours. Auparavant la vie, surtout la sienne, n'avait pas vraiment beaucoup d'importance.

Mais depuis ce fameux jour sur la plage, où elle était apparue à son éveil sur Terre. Après son crash dans l'océan, avec son air inquiet... Un ange... c'était a quoi il avait pensé quand il l'avait vu. Sur la colonie L-1 quand la fondation Barton avait décidé de tuer Darlian, il avait intervenu suivant ses émotions. Elle était avec son père. Elle avait senti sa présence. Quand il l'avait remarqué il s'était caché le visage avec sa main. Il n'avait jamais pensé qu'elle aurait finalement plongé son regard dans le sien. Il avait pensé que personne de son rang aurait pu s'inquieté pour quelqu'un comme...lui.

Elle lui avait ouvert les yeux et desormais elle était sienne. Elle était désormais sa femme. _Sa_ femme. Ca raisonnait étrangement dans ses oreilles.

Le mariage à la mairie s'était déroulé sans réel problème, seul Zechs qui avait objecté, avant de se rétracté devant le regard dangereux de Noin qui lui promettait les nuits prochaines sur le canapé.

Le mariage à l'église fut extraordinaire. Pas mal de personne était venu surtout des civils. Ils étaient tellement nombreux que même une foule énorme s'attardait dans la rue. Heureusement qu'ils avaient pensés à mettre des écrans géants à peu près partout! Les aristocrates aussi étaient présents et ils faisaient une sale tête... il ne fallait pas être bête pour deviner que la reine se mariait, signifiait qu'ils n'auraient pas d'autre chance. Qu'elle serait la femme d'un autre...

Ils ignoraient son identité. D'ailleurs lui même l'ignorait mais les preventers avec l'accord du gouvernement permis aux ex-pilotes de prendre ces noms de codes et en faire leur vraie identité. Heero avait décidé de garder au moins ce prénom. Le nom de famille au mariage serait celui de la famille royale sur la demande de son frère. Donc Heero pris le nom de famille de celui qui l'avait élevé pour être celui qu'il avait été : Lowe l'assassin du vrai Heero Yuy.

Personne ne le savait. Lui seul...

L'église fut bondée, la marche retentit dans l'église et les aristocrates observèrent avec envie la jeune femme. Ses cheveux étaient coiffés en un chignion au niveau de la nuque une couronne de fleur rose autour de sa tête recouverte par un voile. Sa robe blanche dont la traîne suivait le mouvement. Alors que les jeunes femmes dévisageaient Heero avec surprise.

"En effet, il est plutot beau garcon! Elle a bien choisi...je crois que je vais être jalouse!"

"Oui c'est vrai..."

Par contre ceux qui avaient été à l'école avec elle n'en revenaient pas :

"Hé mais c'est Heero, non?" fit une jeune fille

"Ouai qu'est ce qu'il fait là?" répondit son compagnon

"C'est son futur mari idiot!" répondit-elle

"Mais comment ils ont pu devenir si proche? Il est resté un mois..."

"Tu te souviens pas de ses abscences répétés?" fit la jeune fille  
"Moi je me souviens qu'à chaque fois qu'il était pas là, il y avait toujours un attentat par les gundams!"

"Et tu sous entend quoi, qu'il en est un de pilote?"

"Remarque ca résoudrait pas mal de probleme vue qu'ellel a été en contact avec eux tu te souviens?"

"De toute façon ca changerait pas grand chose!"

Zechs était en train de conduire sa jeune soeur vers Heero! Quand il lui remis sa main dans celle du jeune homme, un spasme sur ses lèvres apparut.

Ne crois pas que je t'aimerai pour autant!

Moi de même...

Et vous deux, vous vous batterez plus tard on passe a la télé en ce moment je vous signale...

En effet tous le monde pouvait voir le mauvais échange entre le futur marié et le futur beau-frère...

On croirait vraiment qu'ils ne s'aiment pas...fit un citoyen

Heero ignora Zechs et la conduit vers l'autel. Cachée par son voile elle parlait à Heero.

Vous ne changerez jamais vous deux?

Pas de chance possible...murmura Heero tout en souriant légèrement.

Ils finirent par rejoindre leur témoin : Duo était le témoin d'Heero étant donné qu'il l'avait soulé avec ça et malgré les menaces de mort Duo n'avait pas laché Heero. Le témoin de Réléna n'était autre que la compagne de Duo, Hilde.

La messe fut longue mais elle n'était pas somnolent...pas comme Duo tel que le put le constater Wufei... Qui put alors taquiner Duo quant ce dernier commencçait à l'agacer.

Finalement le moment où Heero devait embrasser Relena pour sceller leur union devant Dieu arriva...

Et tous le monde regarda, particulièrement les Pilotes qui ne savaient pas comment Heero s'en prendrait vu qu'il n'avait pas eu "d'entrainement" sur la manière d'embrasser. Ils ignoraient qu'ils s'étaient deja embrassés...

Il lui releva son voile...et se perdit dans ses yeux couleur azur...Il se pencha vers elle doucement...sentit son odeur et l'embrassa...pas simplement un tout petit baiser, il devint plus passioné quand le jeune marié prit le visage de sa jeune épouse entre les mains...ce qui montrait à quel point ils tenaient l'un à l'autre.

"Et bien je suis surpris" fit Duo "il a apris à embrasser ou quoi?"

"J'ai vraiment l'impression qu'il va la dévorer sur place" fit trowa

"Je pense qu'il le ferait" fit Quatre qui était tout rouge...

"Au moins on a le baromètre de ce cher Heero sur place. C'est bien de le savoir ca!" finit Duo en rigolant.

Le baiser se coupa doucement et les deux époux s'observèrent un instant.

"Au faite, et Zechs..."fit duo

Il se tourna vers le frère de la mariée qui avait eu du mal a s'y faire visiblement! Noin qui était à ses cotés, le retenait par le bras...

"Il a pas l'air de digérer." fit Duo

"C'est sûr." intervena Quatre. "Les familles aristocraties font des mariages arrangés pour scéllé leur entente entre leur deux pays. Si les parents de Relena avaient survécu, c'est ce qui lui serait arrivé, comme à son frère d'ailleurs."

"Tu sous entendrai que cet ordure avait prévu de marier Relena à quelqu'un?"

"Je dirai qu'il aurai voulu qu'elle épouse quelqu'un de son rang."

"Au moins maintenant on sait qu'on pourra avoir des nouvelles d'Heero plus souvent!"

"C'est pas sûr" fit Wufei un sourire aux lèvres, "il peut toujours l'enlever! et disparaitre avec elle pour une vie plus tranquille!"

"Ouaip ca lui ressemblerai bien." assura Duo

"Moi je pense qu'il a enfin trouver un job a plein temps!" fit Quatre

"De quoi tu parles?" demanda le natté.

"Heero est un soldat. Il connait mieux que quiconque toutes les techniques d'infiltration. Pour la sécurité de Relena il n'y a

pas mieux!" continua Quatre

"Tu sous entends qu'on est tous nul?" se plaignit Duo

"J'ai pas dis ca! "rouspeta le jeune homme, "Toi c'est le pilotage, Trowa sa spécialité est peut etre le funambulisme et Wufei

sa capacité à combattre et son intelligence. Quand a moi..."

"Toi etre très bon leader" fit Duo "je dirai même un leader né!"

"Hum c'est vrai" constata Trowa

"Comment ca?"

"Laisse tomber Maxwell" fit Wufei

"Oh faite pour le cortége?" fit Trowa

"Pour la sécurité ce seront mes hommes, l'unité Maganac a accepté sans problème il leur manquait un peu d'action!"

"Et ca va ressembler à quoi? Et c'est qui le pilote? Euh enfin le chauffeur?" demanda un Duo perplexe

"C'est Heero qui a réglé ca! Il m'a dit que ca serait unique dans son genre. Je crois d'ailleurs qu'il avait contacter les 5 ingénieurs

qui ont crées les qundams!" prévena Quatre

"Qu'est ce qu'il prépare encore, ce petit voyou?" fit Duo souriant

"J'en sais rien mais il a dit que nous aussi on aurait notre part de surprise dans l'affaire et Zechs aussi!"

"Pourquoi ca?"

"Il a dit : " Pour ne pas être embêter au retour, j'ai prévu quelque chose d'unique bien sur ca révélera qui nous sommes mais bon

on moins on sera tranquille, pas de journaliste aux fesses!"

"Vraiment? Enfin on verra, je suppose que c'est Zechs qu'il lui a demandé ca?" demanda Duo

Quatre acquiessa de la tête.

"Bon allons les rejoindre" ajouta t-il en voyant le jeune couple marié et le coup d'oeil de Heero.

Ils sortirent tous de l'église puis Relena et Heero et les autres pilotes à la fin.

Ils s'arretèrent tous sur le parvis de l'église où les attendait Noin et Zechs.

Ce dernier alla à l'encontre du pilote du gundam Wing.

"Les journalistes sont déja et il n'y a pas de cortége! Yuy je vais...

Ce dernier le regard vers le ciel puis ...

"Les voila" dit tout simplement Heero.

"Quoi?"

Un grand bruit de propulseurs se fit entendre. Tous le monde regarda vers le ciel.

"Oh non Heero!" fit Duo surpris en voyant 5 gundams et un Tallgeese se poser sur la place. "Qu'est ce que tu as encore manigancé."

"Le moyen le plus sur et efficace Duo! J'ai contacté les scientifiques et ils se sont fait une joie de les reconstruire...sans arme et possédant

un code d'accés propre à chaqu'un." ajouta t-il en voyant le regard de Zechs se voiler. Relena souria:

"Ils vous manquaient hein!

Ouaip Princesse...euh non _votre altesse_ !" se moqua Duo.

Le peuple quant à lui était surpris et les journalistes avaient leur scoope du siècle.

Finalement le Deathscyte fit un bruit et avanca doucement...et s'arrêta à la hauteur de Duo. Ce dernier regarda Heero complexe, ce dernier se

justifia :

"Ils ont placé un détecteur et ont placé un système d'identification...cet armure Duo est inscrite sous ton nom et ne t'obeira qu'a toi!

"Intérresant", il se tourna vers Hilde, "Ma petite princesse il est temps que je te fasse découvrir mon monde."

Et il monta sur la main du robot emmenant Hilde avec lui.

"Bon vieux a tout de suite!"

"Hn" fit Heero

il se tourna vers les autres qui avaient pris possession de leur armure mobile. Il se tourna vers Zechs :

"Pareil pour le tallgeese" acheva t-il

Zechs un sourire aux lèvres :

"Il fallait y penser! mais tu as pris de gros risque !"

"Je sais."

Puis Noin et Zechs disparurent dans l'armure. Puis sous le regard surpris de la nation.

"Tu es prête?"

"Avec toi? toujours!" fit la jeune Reine en s'avancant vers son époux.

Le Wing Zéro qui venait de s'arrêter à leur hauteur fit un bruit spéciale et sa main descendit devant le couple. Heero grimpa avec Relena.

Devant le Cokpit Heero posa sa main sur un voyant.

"Identifiant enclenché. Heero Yuy detecté. Ouverture du système. Déclenchement du système Zéro."

"Système Zéro?

"Oui il faut être prudent même si on n'est plus en tant de guerre..."

Il s'asseya mis ses sangles et invita sa femme à s'assoir.

"Je ne vais pas te géné?"

"Nan, tout est prévu, ne t'inquiète pas."

"je vois..."

Dés que tout le monde fut installer... Tout le monde fut en contact visuel.

"Alors chef où va t'on?" fit Duo qui avait une Hilde pâle sur ses genoux.

"Je sais pas pourquoi mais je le sens mal!" murmurait-elle.

"En montagne fit Heero, l'Espérance propriété de la famille royale de Sank acheter par Feu Mr Darlian."

"Bien reçu!" firent tous le monde.

"Dieu que ca m'a manqué!" fit Duo en s'élevant suivi d'un cri de terreur venant d'Hilde tandis que l'appareil s'élevait!

"Je vois que ca ne change pas malgré le temps..."fit Trowa qui s'éleva.

"Bon ben en route", fit Quatre. qui s'éleva a leur suite

"Hum c'est vraiment pas bète ces deux sièges rembatables" fit Noin.

"Ingénieux oui, bon _Beau frère _nous nous revoyons la bas, petite soeur." Il décola à sa suite

"Par devant, c'est toi le marié."fit Wufei

Heero souria.

"Accroche toi à moi" fit il à Relena qui passa alors un bras autour de son cou. "C'est parti!"

Il abaissa les commandes, le Gundam déploya ses ailes de fer qui s'abatit sur le sol le propulsant dans les airs, arrachant à la jeune femme un petit cri. Puis une fois stabilisé, il se déploya encore une fois et rejoignit vite les autres suivit de Wufei.

En bas sur terre...

"Messieurs dames je crois que nous connaissons désormais les identités des pilotes de Gundam et je suis ravi de vous apprendre qu'ils sont dans les listes des preventers comme employés. Et bien sur ceux je vous laisse..."

Le journaliste s'épongea le front et rejoignit ses coéquipiers visiblement heureux d'une tel révélation.

"Je suis heureux de savoir que celui qui est devenu mari de sa majesté est l'un d'eux."

"Pourquoi ca?"

"Ils ont combattu pour la paix et ce sont de bons soldats malgré leur passé. Notre Princesse... Non, notre Reine, reprit il, est en sécurité!"

Désormais, le monde entier connaissait les pilotes de Gundam...

Fin


End file.
